Akira Kurusu
Akira Kurusu (Also named Ren Amamiya in Dancing Star Night, PQ2 and in the anime) also known by his codename as Joker is the main protagonist of the video game, Persona 5. He is the first DLC character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Captain Marvelous VS Akira Kurusu * Akira Kurusu vs Giorno Giovanna (Completed) * Akira Kurusu vs Jotaro Kujo (Completed) * Akira Kurusu vs King * Akira Kurusu vs Kurumi Tokisaki *Wario vs Joker * Joker vs Sora * Mega Man vs Akira Kurusu * Akira Kurusu vs N * Ness VS Ren Amamiya (Completed, written by KageScourge) * Naruto Uzumaki Vs Akira Kurusu * Akira Kurusu VS Noctis Lucis Caelum * Ren Amamiya Vs The Joker * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Akira Kurusu (Completed) * Akira Kurusu vs Sly Cooper (Completed by Utahraptor77) * Minato Arisato Vs. Yu Narukami Vs Ren Amamiya * Joker VS. Saki Amamiya With Morgana * Green Hornet & Kato vs. Joker & Morgana Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Amaterasu (Okami) * Bayonetta * Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * GeoExe (Gwain Saga) * Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) (Marvel) * Grovyle (Pokémon) * Harry Potter * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Kaitou Kid/Kaito Kuroba (Detective Conan) * Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) * Lelouch vi Britannia (Code Geass) * Lightning Farron (Final Fantasy) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Naoto Kurogane * Naoto Shirogane (Persona) * Ragna the Bloodedge * Rex (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Robin (Fire Emblem) * Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) * Sailor Moon * Sailor Saturn * Sans (Undertale) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Velvet Crowe (Tales of Berseria) History Akira was a high school student who one day found a drunk man harassing a woman. He initially didn't want to get involved, but eventually stepped in. Sadly, he accidentally wounded the man in the process, which then led to his arrest, and sentenced to probation. As a result, he was expelled from his school and forced to move to Shibuya. Death Battle Info Powers and Abilities: * Well-versed in the usage of handguns and combat knives. * Smart and strategic, even on the fly. * A LOT of Persona(s). His primary two is the starting Persona, Arsene, and final Persona, Satanael, of The Fool Arcana. * Wild Card (Can have access to more than one or two Persona(s) at all times) * Has a penchant for dramatic entrances, equally dramatic flair and tactical taunting. Persona(s) Arsene "A being based off the main character of Maurice Leblanc's Novels, Arsene Lupin. He appears everywhere and is a master of disguise. He is known to help law-abiding citizens." —Persona 5 compendium * Akira's initial persona is resist to curse attacks but weak to bless and ice * based off of Maurice Leblanc's Novels about Arsene Lupin the Gentleman Thief and Master of Disguise * Due to the prologue, Arsene has two more skills: Brave Blade and Eigaon Satanael *Is roughly the size of a large skyscraper *Carries a gun that fires Sinful Shells: Bullets forged from the Seven Deadly Sins. *Not only negated Yaldaboath's Rays of Control, but shot a massive hole through the God of Control's metallic/crystaline headpiece. Feats * Ventured into the 'Seven Deadly Sins' themed cognitive worlds or 'Palaces' of certain individuals and, in turn, vanquishing the 'Shadows' of said individuals, ranging from his own teammates to unpleasant people in the real world. * Destroyed countless horrifying monsters in those 'Palaces'. * If the player chooses to go that route in-game, Akira can be a 'Harem King' which is essentially the Persona equivelent of being classified pimp, although it doesn't end well for him. * Uncovered a government conspiracy going back at least 18 months before his arrival that included multiple corrupt officials, including the director of Japan's Special Investigations Unit and Japan's Minister of State for Special Missions, who by chance happened to be the very drunk who got Akira arrested and put on probation in the first place. * Intelligence allowed him to know of a traitorous assassination plot concocted by Goro Akechi, a detective, teammate and the Confidant of the Justice Arcana, before the traitor himself even knew about Akira knowing about it. * Stole and purified many Hearts, which in turn would affect the individuals that the Hearts belonged to in the real world, with the more unpleasent and evil of his targets confessing their sins in front of large crowds or televised audiences. * Durability, strength and agility far exceeds that of a normal Human, though this can due to his various Personas' abilities. * Survived an attack capable of destroying an entire galaxy from one of Kunikazu Mammon Okumura's minions. * Despite being an amnesiac, Akira managed to recall the very voice of the same man that got him jailed. * Destroyed Yaldaboath, a malicious God who can erase one's existence just by thinking about it, with one attack from his ultimate Persona, the Rebel King of Hell, Satanael. Faults * Despite his Personas' attributes buffs, Akira is still very much a Human and can still die by ordinary means. * Persona abilities require SP, which can be drained quickly if Akira is not careful, though he can regain SP over time. * Damage done to Persona(s) translate over to their users, and Akira is no exception. Sufficient damage can even cause Persona Break; an event in which a Persona is temporarily decommissioned out of the fight. A Person Break will also cause the user to become stunned. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Atlus Characters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Darkness Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Characters Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Air Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Combatants with Nuclear/Radioactive Abilities Category:Sega Characters Category:Criminals Category:Team leaders Category:Psionic Users Category:Brainwashers Category:Vigilante Combatants